La Selección
by Sabina-Chan
Summary: Treinta y cinco chicas solo una será la elegida. El sueño de todas las jóvenes del mundo sería ser escogida para la selección y pelear por el amor del príncipe, todas excepto Nami Siegler que está enamorada de un chico de una casta menor a la de ella… Que terrible para ella ser seleccionada. hehe primer resumen x.x... Entren y lean Porfaaa! x333 (LuNa)(LawNa)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A. Hola! :3 Solo quiero decir Bendito Oda que nervios TwT!... (Ok ya espabile a lo que sigue) Bueno Esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar después de años de tener mi cuenta aquí en fanfiction. La verdad que hace un par de años leí la trilogía de la selección de Kiera Cass Y desde que empece a leer las primeras paginas no pude evitar relacionarlo con mi serie favorita (One Piece, Obvio no xD), pero no me había animado ha publicarla hasta ahora hasta ahora, la verdad no estoy segura por que solo lo hice y pues bueno espero les guste!**

 **Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del maravilloso, genio Oda-Sama. Tampoco me pertenece la trama es de autoria de (como lo dije antes) Kiera Cass.. Aun asi tengo planeado hacer unos cuantos cambios a la trama original (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie :P).. Bueno sin mas parloteo (tiendo a divagar cuando estoy nerviosa) Aquí esta:**

* * *

 **La Selección**

 **Capitulo 1: Epilogo.**

* * *

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Para 35 chicas, la selección es la oportunidad de su vida. Una forma de escape de la vida que les ha tocado nacer. La oportunidad de vivir en un palacio rodeadas de joyas y competir por el corazón del guapísimo príncipe Monkey D. Luffy. Sin embargo, para Nami Siegler es una pesadilla porque eso significa alejarse de su amor secreto Trafalgar Law el cual se encuentra en una casta menor a la de ella; Ademas de esto abandonar su hogar y familia para pelear por una corona que no desea en un palacio que está bajo constante amenaza de ataques violentos./span/p

Bueno esto es solo la intro Tengo la esperanza de subir el primer capitulo oficial mañana si es que mi valentía momentánea no se ha esfumado xDD.. bueno espero les llame la atención. n.n solo algo mas... No sean duros conmigooo! D:

Ja Ne! :333


	2. La Solicitud

**N/A: Holaaa n.n! Me he tardado un poco pero aqui esta el capitulo ! Espero que como a mi, esta historia los atrape.**

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Dorobo No Sagishi y a Hanasho... quienes fueron mis primeros reviews y me ha dado un mundo de alegria... la verdad que espero que les guste la historia O3O..**

 **Solo una pequeña aclaración... A falta de personajes en la pequeña familia de Nami, le he conseguido nuevos hermanitos y he cambiado la edad de Nojiko la cual ahora es menor que Nami x3... Chopper es el hermano mas pequeño de la familia, seguido por Nojiko, Nami, Sanji quien se fue de la casa (hehehe, espero quede bien) y por ultimo Makino quien se ha casado con Shanks. Bellmere es la madre y Genzo el padre... :D conforme aparezcan personajes los ire aclarando conforme vea prudente..**

 **... Bueno sin mas aqui esta...**

* * *

Capítulo 1. La Solicitud.

 **C** uando llegó la carta, mi madre se puso eufórica. Ya había decidido que todos nuestros problemas se habían solucionado, que habían desaparecido para siempre. Pero su plan tenía un gran problema: yo. No creo que fuera una hija particularmente desobediente, pero ahí fue donde dije basta.

No quería pertenecer a la realeza. Y no quería ser de los Unos. No quería ni siquiera «intentarlo». Me escondí en mi habitación, el único lugar donde no llegaba el parloteo que llenaba la casa, para pensar en algo que pudiera convencerla.

No podía seguir dándole esquinazo mucho más tiempo. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y, al ser la mayor de los hermanos que seguíamos en la casa, me tocaba a mí ocuparme de la cocina.

Me levanté de la cama y decidí enfrentarme al enemigo. Mamá me lanzó una mirada, pero no dijo nada. Ejecutamos una danza silenciosa por toda la cocina y el comedor mientras preparábamos pollo, pasta y unas rodajas de manzana, y poníamos la mesa para cinco. Si levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, ella me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, como si así pudiera avergonzarme y hacerme desear las cosas que ella quería. Era algo que hacía a menudo, como cuando me negaba a aceptar un trabajo en particular porque sabía que la familia que nos acogía se mostraba innecesariamente maleducada; o cuando quería que yo hiciera una limpieza a fondo porque no podíamos permitirnos pagar a un Seis para que se ocupara de ello.

A veces le funcionaba. A veces no. Y en esta ocasión no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Mamá no me soportaba cuando me ponía tozuda. Pero aquello lo había heredado de ella, así que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. De todos modos, en este caso no se trataba solo de mí. Últimamente ella también había estado tensa. El verano llegaba a su fin, y muy pronto nos enfrentaríamos al mal tiempo. Y a las preocupaciones.

Mamá dejó la jarra de té frío en el centro de la mesa con un golpe de rabia. La boca se me hacía agua al pensar en el té con limón. Pero tendría que esperar; sería un desperdicio tomarme mi vaso ahora y luego tener que beber agua con la comida.

—¿Tanto te costaría rellenar el formulario? —dijo por fin, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más—. La Selección podría ser una magnífica oportunidad para ti, para todos nosotros.

Solté un sonoro suspiro, convencida de que rellenar aquel formulario sería en realidad una experiencia próxima a la muerte.

No era ningún secreto que los rebeldes —las colonias subterráneas que odiaban al Nuevo Mundo, nuestro gran y relativamente joven país— lanzaban ataques sobre el palacio, violentos y frecuentes. Ya los habíamos visto en acción en Loguentown. Habían calcinado la casa de uno de los magistrados, y habían destrozado los coches de unos cuantos Doses. Una vez incluso se había producido una fuga sonada en la famosa prisión de impel down, pero, teniendo en cuenta que solo habían liberado a una adolescente embarazada y a un Siete que era padre de nueve hijos, no pude evitar pensar que en aquella ocasión habían hecho bien.

No obstante, aparte del peligro potencial, sentía que se me rompería el corazón solo de plantearme participar en la Selección. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en todos los motivos que tenía para quedarme exactamente donde estaba.

—Estos últimos años, tu padre lo ha pasado muy mal —añadió ella, enfadada—. Si tuvieras la más mínima compasión, pensarías en él.

Papá. Sí, quería ayudarlo. Y a Nojiko y a Chopper. Y supongo que incluso también a mi madre. Cuando planteaba las cosas así, no había nada por lo que sonreír. La situación había ido empeorando durante demasiado tiempo. Me pregunté si papá lo vería como un regreso a la normalidad, si el dinero podría mejorar las cosas.

No es que nuestra situación fuera tan precaria que temiéramos por nuestra supervivencia, o algo así. No éramos indigentes. Pero supongo que tampoco era algo que nos quedara tan lejos.

Nuestra casta estaba a tres niveles de lo más bajo. Éramos artistas. Y los artistas y los músicos de piezas clásicas solo estaban a tres pasos de la basura. Literalmente. Teníamos que hacer malabarismos para llegar a fin de mes, y nuestros ingresos dependían mucho de la temporada.

Recordé que en un viejo libro de historia había leído que antiguamente las fiestas principales se concentraban en los meses de invierno. Algo llamado Halloween, seguido del Día De Acción de Gracias, luego Navidad y Año Nuevo. Una tras otra. La Navidad seguía en su sitio. Pero desde que El Nuevo Mundo firmó el gran tratado de paz con la Grand Line, el Año Nuevo se celebraba en enero o febrero, dependiendo de la Luna. Y las diferentes celebraciones de recuerdo y de independencia de nuestro lado del mundo se habían convertido en la Fiesta del Agradecimiento, que tenía lugar en verano. Era la ocasión en que se celebraba la formación del Nuevo Mundo, y con la que de hecho dábamos gracias por seguir ahí.

No sabía qué era eso de Halloween. Nunca había vuelto a celebrarse.

Así pues, al menos tres veces al año, toda la familia tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Mis padres podían crear sus obras, que los clientes compraban como regalos. Mamá y yo actuábamos en fiestas —yo cantando y ella al piano—, y no decíamos que no a ningún trabajo si podíamos hacerlo. Cuando era más pequeña, actuar frente a un público me aterraba. Pero ahora me hacía a la idea de que no era más que una música de fondo. Eso es lo que era a los ojos de nuestros clientes: una música hecha para que se oyera, pero sin que se viera. Chopper aún no había descubierto su talento. Pero solo tenía siete años, así que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo.

Muy pronto las hojas volverían a caer, y la inestabilidad regresaría a nuestro minúsculo mundo. Cinco bocas, pero solo cuatro trabajadores. Sin garantías de empleo hasta Navidad. Si pensaba en aquello, la Selección me parecía una tabla de salvación, un punto seguro al que agarrarme. Aquella estúpida carta podía sacarme de la oscuridad, y conmigo tal vez también saldría mi familia.

Me quedé mirando a mi madre. Como era común en una cinco, era delgada, aunque sus caderas bastante eran anchas pero quizá solo fuera el aspecto normal de alguien que había tenido cinco hijos. Era pelirosa, pero tenía un montón de mechas de un blanco brillante que le habían aparecido de pronto unos dos años antes. En las comisuras de los ojos se le dibujaban líneas de expresión, aunque aún era bastante joven, y al moverse por la cocina observé que se inclinaba hacia delante como si llevara sobre los hombros un gran peso invisible.

Sabía que cargaba con un gran lastre. Y sabía que aquella era la razón de que se mostrara tan manipuladora conmigo últimamente. Ya discutíamos bastante en situaciones normales, pero, al irse acercando en silencio el desolador panorama del otoño, se había ido volviendo mucho más irritable. Y yo sabía que a sus ojos me estaba portando como una insensata, al no querer siquiera rellenar un estúpido formulario.

Sin embargo, había cosas en este mundo —cosas importantes— de las que no me quería separar. Y veía aquel trozo de papel como algo que me separaba de todo lo que deseaba. Quizá fuera que lo que deseaba era una tontería. Puede que no fuera ni siquiera algo que pudiera llegar a tener. Aun así, era mío. No me veía capaz de sacrificar mis sueños, por mucho que significara mi familia para mí. Además, ya les había dado mucho.

Era la mayor, ahora que Makino se había casado y que Sanji se había ido; me había adaptado a mi papel todo lo rápido que me había sido posible. Lo había hecho todo por contribuir. Habíamos adaptado mis horarios escolares a los ensayos, que me llevaban la mayor parte del día, ya que estudiaba varios instrumentos además de canto.

Pero tras llegar la carta, todos mis esfuerzos dejaron de tener importancia. A los ojos de mi madre, yo ya era reina.

Si hubiera sido más lista, habría escondido aquella estúpida notificación antes de que papá, Nojiko y Chopper llegaran. Pero no sabía que mamá se la había guardado entre la ropa, y que a media comida la iba a sacar a relucir.

—A la familia Siegler —anunció, con la carta en la mano.

Intenté arrebatársela, pero reaccionó muy rápido. En realidad, iban a enterarse antes o después, pero, si hacía aquello, todos se pondrían de su parte.

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—¡Yo quiero oírlo! —dijo Nojiko, ilusionada.

No me sorprendió. Mi hermana pequeña se parecía mucho a mí, solo que era tres años menor. Pero aunque físicamente éramos casi idénticas a ciertas acepciones como el color de cabello y ojos, además teníamos personalidades opuestas. Ella, a diferencia de mí, era muy extrovertida y optimista. Y en los últimos tiempos parecía estar loca por los chicos. Todo aquel asunto le parecía de lo más romántico. Sentí que me ruborizaba de la vergüenza. Papá escuchaba con atención, y Nojiko casi daba botes de alegría. Chopper, el pobrecito, seguía comiendo. Mamá se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—«El último censo confirma que actualmente reside en su domicilio una mujer soltera de entre dieciséis y veinte años. Nos gustaría comunicarle la oportunidad que se le presenta de honrar a la gran nación del Nuevo Mundo.»

Nojiko volvió a soltar otro gritito y me agarró del brazo:

—¡Esa eres tú!

—Ya lo sé, boba. Déjame el brazo, que me lo vas a romper.

Pero ella seguía dando botes, sin soltarme la mano.

—«Nuestro querido príncipe, Monkey D. Luffy —prosiguió mamá—, alcanzará la mayoría de edad este mes. En esta nueva etapa de su vida, espera encontrar una compañera, contraer matrimonio con una auténtica hija del Nuevo Mundo. Si su hija, hermana o tutelada desea optar a la posibilidad de convertirse en la prometida del príncipe Luffy y en princesa del Nuevo Mundo, deberá rellenar el formulario adjunto y presentarlo en la Oficina Provincial de Servicios más próxima.

Se escogerá aleatoriamente a una mujer de cada provincia, y las elegidas conocerán al príncipe. »Las participantes se alojarán en Mariejois, en el precioso palacio del Nuevo Mundo, durante toda su estancia. Las familias de cada participante serán "recompensadas generosamente" —leyó, marcando cada sílaba para crear un mayor efecto— por su concesión a la familia real.»

Miré al techo mientras ella proseguía. Eso es lo que se hacía con los hijos: las princesas nacidas en la familia real se vendían en matrimonio en un intento por reforzar nuestras incipientes relaciones con otros países. Entendía por qué se hacía: necesitábamos aliados. Pero no me gustaba. Hasta el momento no había visto nada parecido, y esperaba no tener que verlo nunca. No había habido una princesa en la familia real desde hacía tres generaciones.

Los príncipes, en cambio, se casaban con mujeres del pueblo para mantener alta la moral de nuestra nación, en ocasiones tan volátil. Supongo que la Selección tenía por objetivo mantenernos unidos y recordarle a todo el mundo que el Nuevo Mundo había nacido de la nada, prácticamente.

Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía buena. Y la idea de entrar a participar en un concurso para deleite de todo el país, y dejar que aquel pelele estirado escogiera a la más mona y la más tonta del rebaño para convertirla en esa cara bonita y muda que aparecía a su lado en la tele… En fin, todo eso me daba ganas de gritar. ¿Podía haber algo más humillante?

Además, ya había estado en casas de suficientes Doses y Treses como para estar segura de que no quería convertirme en una de ellos, y mucho menos en una de los Unos.

Salvo por las épocas en que pasábamos hambre, estaba muy satisfecha de ser una Cinco. La que quería vivir un cuento de hadas era mamá, no yo.

—¡Y por supuesto le encantaría Nami! Es preciosa —añadió mamá, encantada.

—Por favor, mamá. Soy de lo más normal.

—¡No lo eres! —dijo Nojiko—. ¡Porque soy idéntica a ti…, y yo soy guapísima! Y sonrió con tanta gracia que no pude contenerme la risa. Era un buen argumento, porque lo cierto era que Nojiko era muy guapa.

No obstante, era algo más que su cara, más que aquella sonrisa irresistible y aquellos ojos brillantes. Nojiko irradiaba una energía, un entusiasmo, que te hacía desear estar allá donde estuviera ella. Nojiko tenía un magnetismo particular, algo de lo que yo carecía.

—Chopper, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Soy guapa? —le pregunté.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el miembro más joven de nuestra familia.

—¡No! ¡Las chicas dan asco!

—¡Chopper, por favor! —Mamá soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero era fingido.

Resultaba muy difícil enfadarse con Chopper—. Nami, tienes que saber que eres una chica encantadora.

—Si soy tan encantadora, ¿cómo es que ningún chico me pide nunca que salga con él?

—Oh, la verdad es que ellos lo intentan, pero yo los ahuyento. Mis niñas son demasiado guapas como para casarse con Cincos. Makino se casó con un Cuatro, y estoy segura de que tú puedes conseguir un partido aún mejor —dijo ella, y le dio un sorbo a su té.

—Se llama Shanks. Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un número. ¿Y desde cuándo se presentan chicos a la puerta? —pregunté, elevando cada vez más el tono de voz—. Nunca he visto a un solo chico en nuestra escalera.

—Hace un tiempo —confesó papá, que intervino por primera vez.

Su voz tenía un matiz algo triste, y no apartaba la vista de su taza. Intenté descifrar qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto. ¿Los chicos que se presentaban en la puerta? ¿Que mamá y yo discutiéramos otra vez? ¿La idea de que no me presentara al concurso? ¿Lo lejos que estaría si lo hacía?

Papá y yo nos entendíamos bien. Creo que, cuando nací, mamá estaba agotada, así que papá me cuidó la mayor parte del tiempo. Saqué el carácter de mi madre, pero también la bondad de mi padre.

Papá levantó la vista solo un instante, y de pronto lo entendí. No quería pedírmelo. No querría que me fuera. Pero no podía negar el efecto beneficioso que tendría si conseguía entrar, aunque solo fuera por un día.

—Nami, sé razonable —dijo mamá—. Debemos de ser los únicos padres del país que tenemos que convencer a nuestra hija de algo así. ¡Piensa en la oportunidad que supone! ¡Podrías llegar a ser reina!

—Mamá, aunque quisiera ser reina, que desde luego no quiero, hay otros miles de chicas en la provincia que participarán en esto. Miles. Y si se diera el caso de que ganara el sorteo, aún quedarían otras treinta y cuatro chicas en liza, sin duda mucho mejores que yo en las artes de la seducción, por mucho que lo intentara.

—¿Qué es la seducción? —preguntó Chopper, levantando la cabeza.

—Nada —respondimos todos a coro.

—Es ridículo pensar que, con todo eso, pueda tener alguna oportunidad de ganar — concluí.

Mi madre empujó la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia mí por encima de lamesa:

—Alguien tendrá que ir, Nami. Tienes las mismas oportunidades que cualquier otra. Tiró la servilleta sobre el mantel y se dispuso a dejar la mesa—. Chopper, cuando acabes, es hora del baño.

Él lanzó un gruñido.

Nojiko comió en silencio. Chopper hizo tiempo todo lo que pudo, pero no fue mucho. Cuando se pusieron en pie, empecé a recoger la mesa mientras papá se bebía su té, sentado en silencio. Volvía a tener restos de pintura en el pelo, unas salpicaduras amarillas que me hicieron sonreír.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas de la camisa.

—Lo siento, papá —murmuré, mientras recogía los platos.

—No seas tonta, cariño. No estoy enfadado —contestó, sonriendo y pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

—Es que yo…

—No tienes que explicármelo, lo sé —me interrumpió, y me dio un beso en la frente—.

Me vuelvo al trabajo.

Fui a la cocina para empezar a limpiar. Envolví mi plato en una servilleta, con la comida casi intacta, y lo metí en la nevera. Los demás apenas dejaron unas migas.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para la cama. Todo aquello me ponía de los nervios.

¿Por qué tenía que presionarme tanto mamá? ¿Es que no era feliz? ¿No quería acaso papá? ¿Por qué no estaba contenta con lo que tenía?

Me tendí sobre mi colchón lleno de bultos, intentando pensar en la Selección. Supongo que tendría sus ventajas. No me disgustaría comer bien al menos por unos días. Pero no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones. No iba a enamorarme del príncipe Luffy. Por lo que había visto en el _New World Capital Report_ , no creo que me gustara siquiera aquel tipo.

Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, hasta que por fin llegó la medianoche. Había un espejo junto a mi puerta. Me detuve enfrente para asegurarme de que mi pelo tenía el mismo buen aspecto de por la mañana, y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios para dar algo de color a mi cara. Mamá era bastante estricta en cuanto a reservar el maquillaje para cuando teníamos que actuar o salir en público, pero yo solía ponerme un poco alguna noche, como aquella.

Con el máximo sigilo, me dirigí a la cocina. Cogí los restos de mi plato, algo de pan no muy tierno y una manzana, e hice un hatillo con todo ello. Volví a la habitación más despacio de lo que habría deseado, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero es que si lo hubiera preparado antes me habría pasado todo el rato mucho más nerviosa.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y miré afuera, hacia nuestro pequeño patio. No había casi luna, así que tuve que esperar a que mi vista se adaptara a la oscuridad antes de ponerme en marcha. Apenas se veía la silueta de la casa del árbol, al otro lado del césped.

Cuando éramos más pequeños, Sanji ataba sábanas a las ramas para que pareciera un barco velero. Él era el capitán, y yo siempre era su segunda de abordo. Estaba encantada de estar en el barco con el.

Miré alrededor. Todas las casas del vecindario estaban a oscuras. Nadie miraba. Me encaramé a la ventana con cuidado. Ya me había hecho algún cardenal en el vientre alguna vez por hacerlo mal, pero ahora se me daba bien; era un talento que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Y no quería que se me cayera nada de la comida.

Crucé el césped a la carrera vestida con mi mejor pijama. Podía haberme dejado la ropa de día puesta, pero estaba más a gusto así. Suponía que no importaba lo que llevara puesto, pero me sentía guapa con mis pantaloncitos cortos de color marrón y la camisa blanca a juego.

Cada escalón que subía era un motivo de alivio. No era una gran distancia, pero desde allí me daba la impresión de que todo el alboroto de casa quedaba a kilómetros de distancia. Aquí no tenía que ser la princesa de nadie.

Al introducirme en el cubículo que me servía de refugio, supe que no estaba sola. En el otro extremo, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras. Se me aceleró la respiración; no podía evitarlo. Dejé la comida en el suelo y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor. La otra persona se movió y encendió una mísera vela. No daba mucha luz —nadie la vería desde la casa— pero bastaba, bastaba para poder distinguir esos perfectos ojos grices. Por fin el intruso habló, con una sonrisa furtiva de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, preciosa.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui por hoy... dejen reviews... Denme Su opinión que realmente valoro y aprecio! Muchas Gracias**

 **Espero y nos sigamos leyendo**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
